Confusion Brought
by Punrin
Summary: Okay Demyx and Xigbar. Yaoi. Had Useless Uke, my buddy, edit this up! hooray! chapter 2 is added!
1. Chapter 1

After getting down with an another Organization meeting, all of the members start to head back to their rooms. All of a sudden number IX was poked on the shoulder. He spun around. When he had turned he had a giant grin on his face. With a yip he suddenly hugged the man. He said with excitement, "Xigbar! I thought you were still on your mission!" The older male smiled. "I just got back kiddo." Xigbar hugged the blonde back. Demyx looked up and was puzzled. He pulled way from the man. With a query look he said, "Xiggy, is there something wrong? You don't seem like yourself." The older man just looked at Demyx, turned, and walked away. As soon as the male was out of focus the mullet haired boy started to whimper. He kept thinking why he just walked away without saying anything.

After a few seconds of that, Demyx started to walk back to his room, His whimpers still loud and obnoxious. Once again he was stopped by a poke on the shoulder. This time when he turned around it was Axel. "Hey Dem, what's up?" The tall redhead had asked. All poor Demyx could do is run into his arms hugging him tightly. "Axel, something's wrong with Xigbar! All he did was say 'I just got back kiddo' and then just walked away! Axel, does he hate me!?" Demyx's Emotions were pouring out.

The younger male started to cry. Axel hugged him back, trying to be a comfort resource. "Demyx he's probably tired. Wait until tomorrow. Watch he'll be back to himself in no time!"

Saying that made the wet tears go away, leaving a wet blotch on Axel's coat. Demyx nodded his head and went back to his room. He soon fell asleep when his head landed on his pillow.

The next morning Demyx jumped straight out of bed. He got dress and ran downstairs. He almost slipped as he walked into the kitchen, hoping to run into Xigbar. He wondered if Axel was right. When he looked at the table Xigbar wasn't there. The only person in the kitchen was Roxas. Demyx ran up to the shorter blonde, asking him "Do you know where Xigbar is!?" Roxas replied with more attitude than usual. "No, and I don't care." The older blonde ran out of the kitchen. He rushed upstairs, skipping a few steps on the way. The boy headed into number II's room. Busting the door open, there was no one there. He ran all around the castle. Everywhere! But he couldn't find Xigbar anywhere. It was time for another visit with Axel. Barging into number XIII's room, he screamed "AXEL DO YOU KNOW WHERE XIGBAR IS!!" The redhead had jumped in shock. He covered his ears and ran to the mullet haired teenager. "Calm down Demyx! He's most likely to have gone for a walk. Give him some time, okay?" After Axel said that Demyx went back to his room. He picked up his Sitar and started to play it. This would keep him busy, at least for twenty-nine minutes.

After a while of waiting and biting his nails, Demyx walked out of his room. Without looking he bumped right into another member. "Oh, sorry, I didn't..." He looked up and saw that it was Xigbar. "Hey kiddo, how you've been?" Demyx eyes widened, his voice thrilled. "Xigbar! I've missed you so much! I've been—Xigbar? Are you okay?" Demyx once again looked at Xigbar puzzled. All of a sudden Xigbar collapsed! That's right, he just fell and didn't move at all!

Demyx stared, his eyes watering. All of a sudden his mind went crazy. He kept yelling out 'SOMEONE CALL 95K!!' Finally after 10 minutes of confusion through out the castle, an ambulance came and took Xigbar to the hospital. Demyx followed the ambulance in his car. When he had gotten there he saw Xigbar being ran to the Emergency Room. Demyx cried out, "Xigbarrr!!" Three nurses had to run after the blonde and hold him back. After and hour Demyx finally calmed down and sat in the waiting room. The doctor said that it was okay to see Xigbar. The blonde jumped right from his seat and into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the young blonde opened the door to Xigbar's room he saw that Xigbar was laying in the bed

As soon as the young blonde opened the door to Xigbar's room he saw that Xigbar was laying in the bed. Some tubes were attached to him. Tears started to form in Demyx's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, behind him was the doctor. Demyx sighed and asked the doctor "What's wrong with him?"

The blonde sat down quietly waiting for an answer. Sometimes he would play with random magazines around him. The doctor finally told him after waiting an agonizing five minutes. "We think the man has alcohol poisoning."

Frowning, the teenager nodded his head. Right as the doctor left he called up Axel. "Axel!" He had yelped when the redhead answered the phone, "Get over here right now!"

Axel hesitated, soon sighing an 'Okay I'll be there soon.' then hanging up. Demyx just stared at Xigbar. He wanted to cry but he didn't. He didn't need to draw attention to himself. The mullet haired boy got out of the chair. He walked over to number II. Sitting on the bed he spoke with sympathy "Xigbar, why did you have to go and get drunk?" A whimper released from his lips. Now all the young blonde could do is sob. As soon as he started to cry Axel opened the door to the room. The blonde looked over quickly. As soon as he saw red locks he ran over to Axel.

"The doctor said the reason he might be here is because of alcohol!" The crying boy continued "Why did he have to go out and drink? Why, Axel, why? Did I make him do this?" Demyx had now become hysterical. Axel tightly hugged him, rubbing his back. He tried to calm him down. The blonde seemed to hiccup as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"He's most likely not in here because of you. Demyx lets just hope and wait. See if he's okay now, okay?" Axel's voice was soothing.

The taller male smiled down at him.

"Okay, Axel." wiping away tears "I'll give it a shot."

After almost twelve hours of waiting Xigbar groaned and started to open his eyes. Demyx jumped up in excitement. Axel was seated on a chair half-asleep.

"Xigbar your awake! And your alive!" the blonde was so happy. Excitement ran through his body.

The older man looked at Demyx. He soon turned away. The mullet haired boy started to get flustered. "Why are you ignoring me!? What did I do Xiggy? I need to know!" bursting into tears Demyx ran out of the room. Axel shook his head at Xigbar and started to run after emotional blonde. Demyx ran out of the hospital and into the street. He was crying so hard that he couldn't see where he was going half the time. Axel yelled out, "Get out of the road! There are cars!"

Before he knew it a car was heading right toward the boy. Rain splashing against the window of the car. Demyx turned around, headlights flashing in his eyes, tires screeching against the pavement. Axel quickly jumped into the middle of the rode. His actions were getting the best of him. He snatched Demyx from the road. Visions blurred. The blondes last sight being the cement sidewalk.

The Next Morning

Waking up in a pale blue room, Demyx laid on a bed. Thoughts ran through the blonde's head of last night. A doctor soon walked in. "Its okay son, you were just in a car accident calm down." The doctor said. "What happened to Axel!? Oh my gosh! Where is he!?" The blonde yelped, sitting up quickly. "He's in the room next to you. If you'd like you may see him. But use a wheelchair, your leg is injured."

Demyx jumped out of bed and sat in a wheelchair. He rolled himself to Axel's room. When he got there they said that Axel had damaged his rib cage. The young blonde wheeled over to the side of the bed. A whimper escaped from his mouth. He started to blame himself for what had happened. Demyx sniffled and yelled "Why is this all my fault?! Axel, I hope your okay!"

The redhead soon woke up and turned to Demyx. He laughed a little. It hurt to laugh so he stopped. "Hey, Demyx, what's up?"

"Axel!" He hugged the redhead carefully, trying not to hurt him. "Your okay! What happened last night? Why are we here?" Demyx had asked Axel.

"Well, Demyx, you ran out of the hospital and into the middle of the street. A car was coming at you fast. So I ran into the middle of the street and pushed you out of the way. In doing that I guess I got hit by the car." Demyx sat there looking at the floor. "So the reason you're in here is because of me!"

"No, no, Demyx don't blame yourself!"

Demyx had already left the room. He went back to the room he woke up in. The blonde sat there, whimpering, and saying to himself that it was his fault that Xigbar an Axel where in the hospital. It's his fault that the car hit Axel. Demyx hopped out of the wheel chair and back into bed, soon falling asleep.

* * *

DONE!

Useless Uke: DemDem seems to whimper alot in this fic.

Me: Well he is a cry baby!

Useless Uke: Got That right, kinda like you! ./points

Me: Thats not very nice! D: ./cracking knuckles

Useless Uke: Uhoh

Both: Ablshgl AHHHHh!

our conversation when editing

-end-


End file.
